Scooby Doo and the Cryptic Citadel
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: Scooby Doo and the Gang have faced real live Aliens, Wiccans and just plain Monsterous creatures, but can they handle what's about to happen to them especially when a familiar face comes to visit from waay out of town...Probably not. OCs, Rating may go up
1. What about Now?

Okay, Not much to say about this story…just thought you should know that this was completely spontaneous, so if it sucks you have my…uh, deep-ish-est apologies. NEway, this is a Scooby Doo story apparently, and, as do most of my creations include, there are OC's in it. However there won't be much OCXOriginal character stuff here…so far, and another thing I think I'll add, I was not impressed with "Zombie Island", "Witch's Ghost", or "Alien Invaders". (Not that I don't like them, they're my favorites, I just didn't like the endings so much)

However they did help spur this story. But moving on, I think that's enough Gab, time for some 'imaginaaaaation'ing! (Cue Spongebob adventure music) Enjoy!!

**Scooby Doo and the Cryptic Citadel**

By DarkLozFanUberest

**Chapter One – What about Now?**

On an island somewhere in the Bahamas, a beautiful sunset graced the features of the tropical beach where people of all ages mingled, sunbathed, surfed and played volleyball happily together with their families and friends.

The numerous tiki-torches and other light sources made it seem as though it was still around noon, and quite a few children ran around playing and just being kids.

One particular group of kids, namely Scooby-Doo and the Gang, (who in fact aren't really kids at all) were relaxing a short distance from the other beach-goers.

Fred was out in the ocean surfing and trying to show off to the girls who were sunbathing, when suddenly a huge wave sprang up and flipped him off his board.

He immediately came back up, flailing slightly and coughing; on his head was a bunch of seaweed and a starfish.

This caused Daphne and Velma, and a few other nearby girls, to laugh hysterical, which in turn caused Fred to pout childishly and spit out some sea water.

Scooby and Shaggy were at a food shack (yeah, no surprise there…X3) where Scooby was behind the counter throwing odd bits and ends of food to make a gigantic sandwich, which included things like olives, sardines, various fruit, chocolate sauce, mustard, and what looked like a mini pizza.

Shaggy, on the other hand, only had a small fruit drink that he had barely touched.

He was leaning on one arm, with his head resting on that hand and was in what seemed like deep thought as he stared into the drink, and fiddled distractedly with the drink's dainty orange umbrella, a small frown on his face.

Scooby finished making his monstrous sandwich and rubbed his paws together in glee. He picked up the sandwich, with ease it seemed, and was about to take a bite when he noticed his friend.

He paused a second before turning to Shaggy, "Ruh… ranna right Raggy?" he asked throwing on a smile and offering Shaggy his sandwich.

Shaggy didn't even look up and just sighed, closing his eyes in an almost tired manner.

"No thanks Scoob, I think I'm gonna go take a walk…" he muttered before getting up and walking off towards a path that led into the surrounding tropics.

Scooby watched his friend leave and whined a bit as he looked between his giant sandwich and his friend and then back again.

He huffed, slightly frustrated, and put his sandwich down before leaping over the counter to follow Shaggy.

The Great Dane immediately popped back up at the last second and grabbed the sandwich and swallowed it whole.

He burped loudly, and looked a little embarrassed for a second, before laughing it off and racing after Shaggy.

**~'****\/****'~'*'~'****/\****'~Break~'****/\****'~'*'~'****\/****'~**

Daphne and Velma watched sadly as Scooby and Shaggy disappeared out of sight.

"I wonder what's wrong with them…" Daphne thought out loud.

Fred came over to them irritably flicking seaweed from his hair and muttering to himself before grinning, "What's up gang?" he asked before realizing two people were missing.

"Hey, where's Shaggy and Scooby?" he asked glancing around for the two of them.

Both girls sighed, "They went for a walk," Velma started, and Daphne nodded, "Yeah, Shaggy sure has been acting weird lately, and I haven't seen him eat in days…" she said gazing down at her purple and pink floral bikini, and fiddling with the lavender ribbons.

Fred sighed (boy everyone seems to be doing that lately X3), "He's been like this all week! He's even refused Scooby Snacks…" Fred frowned, "And we're not even dealing with any mysteries, there haven't been any in weeks…"

Velma glanced up at the already dark sky where stars twinkled merrily in space, a small shooting star streaked across the black abyss.

"It's been nearly a year…" she murmured.

Fred and Daphne gave her weird looks before following her line of sight; they soon realized what she was talking about and looked down for a moment.

"Gee, a whole year and they still haven't gotten over it…" Fred said shaking his head sadly, feeling bad for his friends.

Daphne glanced back over in the direction the guys had left in and placed a hand on her cheek, "Poor guys…"

**~'****\/****'~'*'~'****/\****'~Break~'****/\****'~'*'~'****\/****'~**

Shaggy and Scooby were at a little pond in a clearing in the middle of the forest, sitting on a stone bench just staring at the moon reflection in the water.

Scooby walked up to the pond and sniffed at a place where it was bubbling.

A fish, probably a Koi or something, pocked its head out of the water and looked at Scooby curiously.

Scooby growled at it and sniffed it suspiciously; the fish gave him a watery glare, and spit water in his face.

Scooby sputtered and started barking at the fish, which then jumped up out of the water smacking him on the nose with its tail and splashing him again.

Shaggy watched the whole exchange bored, leaning forward on his legs, but laughed a little when Scooby huffed and came back to sit next to him, "Rats…" he muttered, rubbing his nose.

Shaggy sighed and Scooby looked up at him tilting his head curiously.

"It's weird," Shaggy said quietly, laughing slightly, "It's been like forever since they left, but I still miss her..." Scooby knew instantly what his friend was talking about and slouched slightly, depressed himself.

"A-and it still hurts…" he whispered, closing his eyes and gripping his brown shorts tightly.

Scooby whined, and hopped up on the bench next to Shaggy, leaning on him and putting one arm around Shaggy's shoulders trying to think of something to say.

"Rit's rokay Raggy…" he said, trying to comfort his friend, and himself too alittle.

Shaggy sighed, and took a few deep breaths before looking over at Scooby, his eyes slightly red.

"Thanks Scoob…" he said, "I really do miss her though," he said looking up at the sky, "but she did have a point, long distant relationships never seem to work out." Scooby nodded, though he didn't agree.

Shaggy looked back over at Scooby and smiled, "What do you say we get back to the hotel Scoob and order room service, I'm starved!"

Scooby grinned and wagged his tail enthusiastically at the idea of food, "Yeah, yeah!" he barked, leaping off of the bench and getting ready to run for the hotel when he noticed the creepy shadows all around them.

Shaggy got up and stretched and then glanced around becoming immediately wary "Plus," he laughed nervously, "It's really dark and spooky out here."

Suddenly they heard something howl, relatively close to where they were but they couldn't see anything. Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms when they heard the howl again, closer this time.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped, when they heard a growl immediately behind them. He turned and saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at him and Scooby.

The creature growled threateningly, and that was all it took for Scooby and Shaggy to bolt from the clearing.

"Ruuun!!' Shaggy shouted as he ran out of the area, followed immediately by Scooby.

Shaggy and Scooby could hear the creature behind them, but they didn't dare stop or even slow down.

They ran out of the forest and right past the rest of the gang, who stared after them confused.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked no one in particular, and the girls shrugged.

"Probably remembered today was the All-you-can-eat Luau Buffet at the hotel," Fred suggested with a smile.

Velma frowned slightly, "I don't know, they looked pretty scared when they went by." She said glancing back in the direction they had run from.

All three of them jumped when they heard a howl from that direction, "Jeepers. Well I don't know about you guys but I think I'll head back to the hotel." Daphne said as she got up from her chair.

"Agreed." Fred and Velma both said, and left the beach for the hotel in a hurry after Scooby and Shaggy.

Behind them a shadowy figure stared as they left, growling deeply. It narrowed its eyes and snarled before disappearing back into the tropical forest.

**~'****\/****'~'*'~'****/\****'~End Chapter~'****/\****'~'*'~'****\/****'~**

So what do you guys think? I decided to make this, based on a time about a year after the events of "Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders" if your wondering, well NEway, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter.

**Next Time: A look from a different person's point of view. Something terrible happens, and they're going to do something about it.**


	2. Stand in the Rain

Okay, first things' first, I would like to thank the three people who reviewed!

**M. Night Wolfana:** _Thank you for reviewing, it made me feel special to get reviews from people who have written so many Scooby-Doo stories, so thanks! It did take me a while to figure out a title for this story, but after looking at a few titles from other Scooby-Doo stories, and even some other categories, I finally decided to use this title._

**Scrappy-Fan92: **_Thanks for reviewing! Alien Invaders had the best Shaggy and Scooby pairings, in my opinion that is, so I decided to base it around that Movie the most, but there will be some references to other Scooby movies, I'll make sure of that!_

**littlebixuit:** _Thank you too for reviewing! I'm surprised you think I was good with the sad part, I think I suck with that type of stuff. Anyway, there will be more sadness for a little bit, but since I know I'm no good with that I'll to put it small doses, especially for the next chapter. This is not supposed to be a sad story… _

NEway, Enjoy the story, sorry if this chapter sucked, it sounded a lot better in my head…

**Scooby Doo and the Cryptic Citadel**

By DarkLozFanUberest

**Chapter Two – Stand in the Rain**

To put it frankly, the weather sucked. It was probably still early in the evening, but you wouldn't be able to tell in these conditions; it was pouring, and huge pulses of electricity shot through the air, never quite touching the ground, more like jumping from cloud to cloud in a elegant light-dance that under different circumstances would've seemed beautiful, but now only made everything seem bleaker.

A sudden burst of electricity illuminated the shadowy terrain to reveal a very advanced and sophisticated looking building and a garden filled with exotic plants of various sizes and colors. In the center of the garden was a small cobalt blue pagoda surrounded by hedge archways.

A figure sat next to a pool of water in the pagoda, staring at the tiny aquatic animals swimming in its depths. The small creatures glowed like the many stars in the sky and made the figure sigh wistfully.

"If only, if only…" the figure whispered in a feminine voice, before standing up and going to lean against the doorway of the pagoda.

She looked at the sky, glancing at the stars between the clouds, looking for the tiny speck that represented a galaxy she had once visited. It seemed like such a long time since she had seen that magnificent blue and green rock, full of so many different creatures it made her head spin. And it still amazed her that there were sentient beings in that nearly desolate galaxy.

She sighed dejectedly as she remembered a certain sentient being in particular.

"Get it together Crystal!" she angrily reprimanded herself, "It was for the best, you and I both know it never would've worked out…Just forget you ever met them."

She blinked in surprise at her own self-conscious, 'Forget them'? How could she ever forget them? How could she forget the people that had made her feel so happy and welcome, even if they didn't really know her. The people who accepted her even when they found out what she was… The person who loved her even when he found out what she was…

Crystal wrapped her arms around herself and sniffed, slowly slidding down the wall until she was sitting on the ground, she pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to ward of the tears in her eyes that threatened to drag her into a state of despair. She wished Amber was there, she would make her feel better.

**~'****\/****'~'*'~'****/\****'~Break~'****/\****'~'*'~'****\/****'~**

Two figures, a male and female, watched her from one of the windows of the building.

The guy sighed, "Well, she's taking this a lot better than I expected…" he muttered to himself but the girl heard him and turned to him angrily.

"Are you kidding me?! Look at her, she's miserable!" she shouted, causing the guy to jump slightly at her outburst.

"Look," he muttered after the other had calmed down a little, "All I'm saying is it could be worse, you and I both know that. Most people in her situation would've gone into depression by know."

The girl sighed and turned away, "I know…" she sighed, and turned slightly to glance out the window again, "I don't know Derex…look at her…she looks about ready to give up…"

Derex glanced out the window at Crystal as well, and blinked his Saffron eyes.

"She could really use a friend right now…" the girl seemed to be hinting towards something.

Derex frowned again and turned his nose up a little, "She could use a good kick in the rear is what she could use."

The girl gasped in umbrage, "You insensitive jerk!" she barked, punching him in the arm roughly.

Rubbing his arm angrily, Drex turned fully to girl, "Look Melody, it's true! If she would just get over that…that bean, it would do all of us a world of good!"

The anger seemed to vanish from Melody's face as she gave a scrutinizing look, which immediately transformed into a knowing smirk, "Ooh, so _that's_ what this is all about."

Derex just glared at her, "What are you talking about?" he growled.

Melody just smirked wider, "You still like her!" she exclaimed teasingly.

Derex clenched his hands into fists and looked ready to kill Melody, "I do not!" he retorted, "I just think it's better if she just hurries up and moves on! We are dealing with a crisis here!" he shouted and Melody frowned not looking at him.

"No one has ever been abducted before, and by our own kind to boot!"

Melody just sighed, "But…she was so happy…" she whispered.

Derex sighed, "She'll get over it Mel, she has to. If she doesn't then we'll never find--"

Both of them froze when they heard the door open and Crystal stumbled in soaking wet. She looked very pale and seemed to be shaking.

Melody quickly raced over to her, "Crystal are you--"

Another alien, green, suddenly burst in from another door and turned to Derex, "We've located her sir!" he exclaimed.

"Wonderful Gady, alert the Captain, tell him we'll be ready in an hours time, and to set our course for…" Derex paused realizing he didn't even know where they were going.

The green alien nodded and explained the situation, "We have located her in the 'Milky Way Galaxy' as we have learned its occupants refer to it as such; on the planet 'Earth'."

A sudden crash and scream caused both males to look over at Melody and Crystal.

It was Melody who had screamed being Crystal had apparently collapsed, "Crystal!" she shrieked, "WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO?!" she cried beginning to cry dramatically.

Derex quickly ran forward and picked Crystal up, he turned to the other alien, "Tell the Captain complications have arisen, and we'll need a few more hours," he said before racing out of the room and heading toward the infirmary.

"Now look what you've done Crystal," he muttered running down a hall, "And just when we were about to find the bastard that kidnapped Blade and Amber too."

**~'****\/****'~'*'~'****/\****'~End Chapter~'****/\****'~'*'~'****\/****'~**

Sorry this one was so short… I just kinda couldn't think of anything else to put for this chapter…NEway thanks for reading! Oh and for NEone who's wondering both Derex and Melody are friends of Crystal.

Melody looks similar to Crystal, but taller and has a skinnier head with what looks like hair, that's darker pink than her skin. (If you can't imagine that just think of Leah from "Osmosis Jones") She also has Dark Green eyes and her skin has the same almost-see-through-ness that Crystal has.

Derex on the other hand is more of a dark peppered color, with solid-colored skin (you can't see anything through his skin like Crystal), he's also taller than both of the girls, has an almost arrow-shaped head, and has lighter grey markings, like stripes, all over his body, and Saffron (cat-like) eyes.

The other alien, Gady, has Dark-ish green skin, the same see-through-ness as the girls with darker green spots under his skin, and red eyes (but just the pupil is red). He is a friend of Derex even though he is from a far lower rank, Derex being nearly at the top rank.

**Next Time: Back to the Gang's POV, what was the thing that Scooby and Shaggy saw? Well find out in this chapter, and some more familiar faces, and a not so familiar one bumps into the Gang.**


End file.
